godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 3 - Revenge
//At the Lounge of the next day// Ken: Thanks for food, Mutsumi Mutsumi: It would be a pleasure We eat the breakfast that Mutsumi made Ken: Your cooking is really good Rui: I could agree on that Ken: Between mine and Mutsumi, who cooking is better? Rui: Eh?! Uh- uh- uh -uh! Ken: Ahaha! Keep the answer to yourself, okey? pat her shoulder Rui: Stop teasing me like that Ken: Sorry, it have to be done Gabriel: Hey Ken, we got patrolling to do Ken: Oh yeah Rui: Becareful Ken: Dont worry I left the Lounge with Gabriel From time to time, we got an order to patrol the "leftover" for an infection or even brought in some survivors for compatibility test for God Arc //At the Leftover// We patrolled the area but there are no signs of small Aragamis Ken: There're no signs of small Aragamis, weird.... Gabriel: It is... Usually there're a bunch of small Aragami here We are walking then... God Arc: (Ken, above you!!) Ken: Huh!? Turning my head to above me and something is falling down Aragami: RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I quickly put up my shield quickly and the Aragami bash onto the shield, knocking me on the ground Ken: GHHHH!!! Aragami: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! The Aragami smashing into my sheild and continuing to do it Ken: GHHH- GHHHH- GGGHHHHH- Gabriel: Ahh crap!! Ken!! Gabriel try to attack the Aragami but it back flip out of the way Aragami: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Gabriel: Ken, you okey!? Ken: Mhhh...... *stand up* That Aragami.... that Black Vajra!! Ken: You..... !! Gabriel: Huh? *surprised* I charge toward it The Black Vajra fires off an electric ball to the ground I jump to dodge it Ken: Raaaahhhhh!! //SLASH!!// Ken: Aahh.... The Black Vajra sprouted a pair of wing and apperently slashed the side of Ken's stomach Ken fall on the group like a rock Gabriel: Ahh- Ken!! Black Vajra: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! The Aragami fires off an electricball but Gabriel able to block it Gabriel: Akhh Black Vajra: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! The Aragami walk around Gabriel Seem like playing with him Gabriel: Mhhh..... Dammit..... Black Vajra: Ggggrrrrrrrrr..... Gabriel: ........ Ken: ..... mmhhh *standing up* The Aragami turn its attention to Ken Then it swipe Ken to a pillar and destroying it A trail of blood left behind after that attack Gabriel: No... The falling Ken God Arc stopped and turn back to the Black Vajra But the attack is futile by the Black Vajra's blade wing Gabriel: Ah- The Aragami turn its attention back to Gabriel Gabriel: YAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Gabriel charge forward out of anger The Aragami back flip and fires off a bunch of electricballs, making a huge flash in the process Gabriel: Ahhh! My eyes! As Gabriel's vision restrored, the Black Vajra was already gone Gabriel: Huh? Where is it? Black Vajra: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! The Aragami's roar scared the hell out of Gabriel The Black Vajra just smash it's body to Gabriel Gabriel: Gaaaahhhhh! Black Vajra: Gggrrrrrrrrrr Spikes come out of the shadow in building that Ken was knocked in The Aragami side step the spike Black Vajra: Grrrr..... Gabriel: H-huh? Ken's God Arc start moving by itself Then, it flies into the building A large Predator Mouth come out the shadow of the building The Aragami cant even react to it and get devoured whole Gabriel: ........ Gabriel was surprised, just like that, the Black Vajra is gone and dead Gabriel: AH! He just realize that Ken was badly wounded Gabriel run to aid Ken Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic